thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 13 - Ice Breaker
Opening Text Hiz blOodluzt iz inSat1able! TroOly he ez eVil! (Video montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) TheZ3 peepl3s oUR dOOmEd! (Video of each of the cast members appears) mOSTLY QUIglee (more montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) A,l hopes is lOsted DaT guy Cr@zi (another montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) Evil Jim Jam is Evll!! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met, the Krag Krew was in mourning for a fallen companion. However, when the strange surge of Wild Magic that had taken hold of them in the fight against the Hounds of Tindalos subsided, Quigley returned to his living state, though he was still on the very brink of death. '' Grief became relief as the Krew reacted quickly to bring him back around. But everyone was still feeling uneasy about what had happened. With surges of unpredictable magic becoming more and more frequent, they began to wonder just what was going on. Was it The Codex of Woe unleashing some terrible and chaotic power upon the world or was it something else at play, causing mysterious arcane effects to run rampant? Regardless the Krag Krew was still on a mission. They rested overnight and in the morning departed The Wandering Wastrel, leaving it in the care of Lyr Evenspinner as they moved to Frostmire to seek out Polarna, the winter hag.They were able to meet up with Alex and Kimbulton using the bracelets from Krag that allowed them to sense one another's locations and once they were together again it was time to strategize an assault on the fortress. The Krew had many options on how to approach, and they decided to take advantage of stealth and subtlety rather than a full frontal assault. Kimbulton, Alex and Leera approached under the cover of the woods from the east. While Krag used the death mask to take the form of a white wolf they had encountered in Breem and approached head on with Quigley as his prisoner. The stealth team managed to get into an ambush position with little trouble, using their skill and abilities to avoid several pitfall that might slow their progress or given their position away. Once they were in place, Krag and Quigley made their way to the gates and that's where things started to fall apart. The fortress was being guarded by ice trolls and when they called a challenge in their guttural giant tongue, Krag was at a loss for how to respond. The Ice Trolls seemed confused but allowed Krag and Quigley through the gates. One grabbed Quigley and took him to a stable that had been converted to a crude living quarter while the others escorted Krag toward the fortress itself, presumably to meet with Po-Lar-Na. In an effort of self preservation, Quigley made the first move striking out at his captor and the ruse was over. Krag fought three of the Ice Trolls while the stealth team moved into position to take advantage of the siege weaponry on the battlements. They quickly began to overwhelm the trolls but they didn't account for the incoming back up when one of them sounded a war horn, summoning frozen undead gryphons from the upper reaches of the fortress. Even with the reinforcements Polarna's minions were no match for the Krew and they slew their enemies before moving into the fortress. They encountered a terrifying haunt in the desecrated chapel of Serene but with patience and care they were able to undo the terrible damage which Polarna had done and release the tortured spirits of her victims. For their brave efforts they were blessed, strengthening their fighting spirit and resolve for the full day. As they moved deeper into the fortress they realized how badly they would need such boons, as they carelessly set off a shrieking skull trap that not only shook their spirits but alerted a horde of Frost Fallen Zombies to their presence. That is where we join you now. You are in the great hall of the fortress. It is semi-dark and extremely cold. A slavering mass of frozen corpses is leaping down from the balcony above, to get at you, as the tortured screech of the alarm fades from the air. What do you do?"'' Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Pathfinder Goblin Plush * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Player Character Folio - Paizo * There were 40 eligible shares on Twitter. * Winner rolled by Krag. * Be sure to check out their link for their latest Discount Codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things